


I Have Faith

by katieluvanime



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieluvanime/pseuds/katieluvanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lived in a perfect world.  She had a nice home, a wonderful family, and a great school.  She always knew, in the back of her mind, that everything would be okay.  Because she had Faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Faith

She lived in a perfect world. She had a nice home, a wonderful family, and a great school. She had faith in everything and everyone around her. No one could do wrong. She always knew, in the back of her mind, that everything would be okay. Always.

So when her best friend brought a gun over to her house and shot herself in the face, she had Faith. Even when the blood splattered around her and burned her eyes, she had Faith. When the body dropped and the crimson pooled along her crisp blue carpet, she still held that simple fact true. Everything would be okay.

The vacant face, or what was left of it, shined up at her like a beacon. She stared back, her dull and lifeless. She never reached up to wipe away the blood and tissue that stained her; she never even noticed it. Everything would be okay; everything would be okay, everything...

A breath. Two breaths. Three...

"Everything will be okay. I have Faith."

 

The funeral was closed casket. No one wanted to see a corpse who most of their head was missing. The mother wept openly, the father clutching her shoulder in support, his own cheeks wet but eyes emotionless. They never came over to her, nor she them. They never spoke, never made eye contact. They knew, she knew they did. But her mother, her wonderful mother in her own perfect life, decided to raise the question of why.

"Becca. can I speak to you?"

"Yes Mother?"

She was sat down on the fluffy couch, her mother sitting on the table in front of her. She reached out a hand to clasp hers, but she jerked it away quickly. Becca didn't want her support, or her questions. Everything was okay. Everything was-

"What happened that day?"

Becca started, prepared but so not prepared to answer. How could she explain to her perfect mother, in their perfect life, about something so imperfect that it would rock the foundations of their very existence?

"Mother, I'm a lesbian."

"Um...what?"

"We were lovers, for about a year now. But don't worry Mom, everything will be okay."

"Becca, what are you saying?"

"It's okay Mother. I have Faith."

 

They found her body washed ashore about ten miles downstream. Her body was bloated and barely recognizable, but the birthmark on her shoulder gave her away. Her mother wept openly, her father clutching her shoulder in support, his cheeks wet but eyes emotionless. They called it an accidental drowning, but they both knew what it was. But in their perfect world, suicide was not an option. 

Faith's parents came to visit them once, to deliver a note that had started with them and had to be passed on. The mother clutched it in her shaking fist, barely able to read her daughters light scrawl. 

 

MOTHER AND FATHER,

I WANT TO START OUT BY SAYING I LOVE YOU. I PROMISE YOU THAT I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU IN THIS WAY. BUT FOR US TO BE TOGETHER WE HAD TO GO TO A PLACE WHERE WE COULD TRUELY BE LOVED AND ACCEPTED. SOME WILL QUESTION WHETHER OR NOT WE GET TO GO THERE, BECAUSE IN A PLACE AS PERFECT AS HEAVEN, PEOPLE WHO COMMIT SUICIDE ARE NOT ALLOWED ENTRY. BUT I KNOW WE WILL BE OKAY.

YOU SEE, I HAVE FAITH. AND SHE HAS ME. AND WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER, FROM NOW ON.

YOUR NOT-SO-PERFECT DAUGHTER,

REBECCA

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I couldn't stop myself from writing one day. It's not based on anyone; it is a work of complete fiction that strangely became close to my heart. No one should have to feel the way these two people do. Maybe one day the rest of the world will see that.


End file.
